Naruto: Legendary Swordsman
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I know I should be working on other stories but I'm in a creative rut for them. This story idea comes from Isom's "Naruto: Ultimate Swordsman", at least the part about the Bijuu blades. This will have a small flashback from Naruto in the beginning where he is visited by Zabuza in a dream with Zabuza asking Naruto to take his, Zabuza's, sword Kubikiribouchou. After that, it's start where Naruto is looking for Kakashi in the hospital after the Chuunin Exams Preliminaries. Kakashi takes Naruto to the Hokage's Office where he gets his inheritance from the Sandaime Hokage.**

 _ **Summary: Naruto goes to Kakashi for training when Kakashi admits that he isn't strong enough to teach Naruto. Kakashi takes Naruto to the Hokage's Office where Naruto is given his inheritance and his family's property. He stays there training for the month to train in using the swords left for him and Kubikiribouchou, the Red Leg (Black Leg from One Piece) Taijutsu style, his new violin, Fuinjutsu, the art of Blacksmiths, and Ninjutsu. When he shows up in a dramatic entrance to fight Neji, he is wearing a black ANBU style short sleeved shirt, black ANBU style long pants tucked into black steel-toed combat boots with hidden knives in them, a black mask like Kakashi's, a black bandana that covers his hair that his a metal plate with Konohagakure no Sato's insignia on it, a red trench coat, Kubikiribouchou strapped to his back, and reading a book on Fuinjutsu. When Neji gives his "Fate has declared me the winner" speech, Naruto looks up from his book and gives a Kakashi-like answer. Rock Lee, who is in the stands, declares Naruto to be his "Eternal Rival" like Maito Gai and Kakashi are. Swordsman Naruto. Smarter Naruto. Stronger Naruto. Badass Naruto. Seal using Naruto. Musician Naruto. Blacksmith Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Gender-bending.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" _Talking in Flashbacks/Jinchuuriki mentally talking to Bijuu."_

'Thinking in Flashbacks.'

" **Demon/Summon/Deity talking."**

' _ **Demon/Summon/Deity thinking.'**_

" _ **Bijuu talking to Jinchuuriki."**_

 _Flashbacks._

 _Jutsu._

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or the Bijuu Swords. I only own OC people and Jutsus plus the idea for Naruto's new outfit.**

 _Flashback: Naruto's POV:_

 _I was enjoying my dream of eating ramen being fed to me by Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, and Ayame-chan when it suddenly goes black. When I'm able to see again, I'm face to face with Zabuza. "Gaki_ _ **(Brat)**_ _, I have a request to ask you. I want you to take my sword. Three yards from the bridge is a hideout in the trees. In that hideout is everything that belonged to Haku and I. There should be an empty storage scroll there for you to seal everything away. Take it all and use it well. The Legacy of the Demon of the Bloody Mist now rests with you." Zabuza says before he disappears. The next morning, I make up an excuse to do so._

 _Flashback Kai_ _ **(Release)**_ _: Third Person POV:_

Naruto Uzumaki **(Namikaze)** is walking to the Konohagakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Leaves/Hidden Leaf Village)** Hospital to look for his sensei Kakashi Hatake. Upon seeing the man leave the hospital, he calls out. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, could you train me for the finals?" Naruto asks once walking up to the man. "Sorry Naruto, I would like to but I'm not strong enough. Before you say anything, I will say more in Hokage-sama's office in twenty minutes." Kakashi says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves signifying a _Shunshin no Jutsu_ _ **(Body Flicker Jutsu)**_. Twenty minutes later finds Naruto with Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama I think it's time Naruto knows and takes his inheritance." Kakashi says. "What inheritance Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks. "You originally weren't supposed to know until after you became Jounin since your parents had a lot of enemies. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, only known survivor or Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni **(Village Hidden in the Whirlpools/Hidden Whirlpool Village and Land Whirlpools/Whirlpool Country)** , and your father is Minato Namikaze. Your mother left a scroll with powerful clan artifacts with me since she didn't trust keeping them if your father's house that is protected by Blood and Chakra seals. Everything else that belongs to them is there." Hiruzen explains.

"Why?" Naruto asks. "Why what Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asks. "Why didn't mom leave these artifacts in their home?" Naruto asks. "These artifacts are nine swords that a member of her clan forged that the Bijuu infused some of their power to. I don't know how he got the Bijuu to do that and I don't know what power someone can gain by mastering all nine swords. The only one who could answer took the secret to his grave." Hiruzen answers.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Naruto's POV:_

I was laying in my parents' bed when something tugs on my mind.

 _Naruto's Mindscape:_

I was walking the tunnels of my Mindscape when I come to the Kyuubi's cage when I see the other Eight Bijuu. "Um Kyuubi, why are the other eight here?" I ask. **"They're representations of the swords with their power. If they all accept you, you'll gain the same powers as their Jinchuuriki. Signs of mastering the swords will be shown by the number of tails you gain. You will have to master the Ichibi's sword before you can master the others."** Kyuubi says. "Ok then. What do I have to do to prove I'm worthy?" I say then ask. **"Will you abuse the powers you will gain from our swords?"** The Nibi no Nekomata asks. "Never! If you give me your power, I would do everything in my power to repay you for it." I say.

" **Then you have proven you're worthy for our power and the power of our swords."** The Yonbi no Saru says. "Thank you for the honor to use your power and swords." I say while bowing. **Naruto, during your training, I want you to leave the village and I will guide you to my den because I have something there for you."** Kyuubi says. "Alright Kyuubi." I say.

 _Time skip: three days later: Naruto's POV:_

I had snuck out of the village to head to the Kyuubi's den to retrieve the item that's there. _"So Kyuu, where to?"_ I mentally ask. _**"Head to the place called the Valley of the End then turn Southbound."**_ Kyuubi says back. I follow Kyuubi's directions. Once heading Southbound from the Valley of the End, I ask again. _"Now where?"_ I ask. _**"Follow this path until you reach a large mountain range. Once you reach said range, look for the highest mountain. My den will be on the right side of the mountain."**_ Kyuubi says. I do so and soon reach the mountain range. I soon find the entrance to the Kyuubi's den. _"So what am I supposed to look for?"_ I ask.

" _ **I was left with a piece of the Juubi no Ookami by father to protect since it has part of the Juubi's power in it. If you use it to make a sword, it will automatically have part of the Juubi's power infused in it. It will also be your most powerful sword too. Even more powerful than Samehada. The Juubi was the only Bijuu to use Mokuton since it's the only weakness we Bijuu have."**_ Kyuubi says. I'm slack jawed at that. _"You mean that I would be able to gain Mokuton if I make a sword from that part of the Juubi?!"_ I practically yell.

" _ **Yes."**_ The Bijuu say simply. _"Wow just wow. What else do you have in there Kyuu?"_ I say then ask. _**"I have a lot of treasures that you could use to make weapons for some of your friends to use."**_ Kyuubi says. I smile at that. I then head to the cave and walk in. The first thing I see is a lot of gold and jewels. The next thing is a lot of different weapons. The final thing is a large fang that looks like it came from a wolf. _**"That fang is from the Juubi. It is big enough to forge two katana swords from it. If you use one of our swords to defeat the Jinchuuriki with the matching Bijuu then you could absorb the Bijuu into yourself by touching the tip of the sword to their seal. I'm not sure how you could do the same to the Juubi though."**_ Kyuubi says.

" _Wow Kyuubi. It almost sounds like you're trying to make me the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations."_ I reply. _**"Our father told us when we infused some of our power in the swords that the on to master them will be his descendant. When that day comes, he will appear in that descendant's mindscape and entrust his power to that descendant to bring peace to the world."**_ Kyuubi replies.

 _Time skip: Chuunin Exams Finals: Third Person POV:_

All the finalists aside from Dosu Kinuta, who was killed by Gaara during the month break, Sasuke, Sayuri, Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, were all standing in the arena for the Finals of the Chuunin Exams. The finalists are Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro/Kanakuro, Sabaku no Gaara, Shino/Shiko Aburame, Shikamaru/Shikamari Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. Standing in front of them is Genma Shiranui.

"Welcome one and all to the Bi-Annual Chuunin Exams Finals. The first match is between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. All other contestants are to head to the contestants box." Genma says. All but Neji head there. After five minutes of waiting Genma speaks up. "If Naruto Uzumaki doesn't show up within five more minutes, he will be disqualified." Genma says.

At that point a plume of smoke appears three feet from Genma's left. Appearing from the smoke is a figure wearing a black short sleeved ANBU shirt, black ANBU style pants, combat boots with steel toes, insoles, and shins, a black face mask like a certain silver haired Copy-Nin, a black bandana that covers his hair, a blood red trench coat and matching fedora with a black Konoha Hitai-ate **(Forehead Protector/Headband)** on the fedora, and reading a book on Fuinjutsu **(Sealing Arts)**. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma asks getting a subtle nod of the head.

"You may have changed your outfit but Fate has still declared me the victor of this match." Neji says. Naruto gives no response besides flipping the page of his book. "Hey I'm talking here." Neji says. Naruto looks up from his book. "Hmm? You say something?" Naruto asks.

 _In the stands:_

"Gai-sensei! I have finally found my eternal rival like you have in Naruto-kun. When the exams are over, I'll challenge him." Lee yells for all to hear. "I'm so proud of you Lee!" Maito Gai yells as well.

 _Meanwhile:_

Kakashi Hatake looks up with an eye-smile. _'I feel like I should be proud of Naruto for some reason. I think he might have adopted my personality aside from my lateness. Embrace the Hip and Cool Ways Naruto.'_ Kakashi thinks to himself. "Kakashi-sensei? What's with the eye-smile?" Sasuke/Sayuri asks. "It's nothing Sasuke. Let's get going. We don't want to be late for the Finals." Kakashi says.

 _Back at the arena:_

Neji has a tick mark over his right eye at the response Naruto gave. "BEGIN!" Genma shouts before jumping back. Neji charges at Naruto who dodges without taking his eyes off of his book. "Take this seriously damn it." Neji growls out. "*Sigh.* Interrupt my studying to recreate the Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique)** with my own seal why don'tcha." Naruto says. Naruto folds the corner of the page he is on and closes the book before tucking it into a pocket on the inside of the trench coat. "I didn't want to show this off encase I piss off the Water Daimyo but you forced my hand Neji." Naruto says pulling out a scroll.

Naruto unrolls the scroll to show a storage seal. Naruto sets the scroll on the ground, holds up a half-ram hand-seal and says one word. "Kai **(Release)**." A plume of smoke ensues. When the smoke clears, Naruto is seen wielding Kubikiribouchou **(Head Cleaver Sword)**. "Meet Kubikiribouchou. It was left to me by its former wielder Zabuza Momochi aka the Demon of the Bloody Mist. This is one of twelve swords I own. Nine were left to me by my mother, two I made myself, and the one I wield now. Get ready to lose Neji." Naruto says before charging.

 _In the stands:_

Sakura Haruno, the third member of Team 7/Team Kakashi and secret fan-girl of Naruto, is slack jawed at what Naruto brought out. "Did you know that Naruto-kun had that Sakura?" Ino Yamanaka, member of Team 10/Team Asuma and secret Naruto fan-girl like Sakura, asks her best friend. "No. Naruto did disappear one day on the Wave Mission but he never said where he was going. I never knew he even had an interest in Kenjutsu **(Sword Arts)**." Sakura replies.

"What I want to know is who his mother is to leave him with nine swords." Tenten Higurashi says joining in on the conversation. That is an S-Rank secret I'm afraid." Asuma Sarutobi, sensei to Team 10 and son of the Sandaime Hokage, says. "But why? What is so bad to warrant Naruto's parent's identities being kept secret?" Kiba Inuzuka, member of Team 8/Team Kurenai, asks. "His parents were powerful ninja with many enemies so if said enemies got wind that they had a child, they would stop at nothing to either kidnap or kill said child. Most children who come from powerful ninja lines who are orphaned are kept in the dark about their lineage until they're strong enough to protect themselves from their parents' or ancestors' enemies." Kurenai Yuuhi, sensei to Team 8, says.

 _Back with the fight:_

Naruto is using Kubikiribouchou to block all of Neji's attacks while also trying to wound Neji enough to win. Naruto doesn't want to kill a fellow Konoha-Nin. It takes about twenty more minutes but Neji soon collapses from the multiple small cuts and chakra exhaustion. "How? Fate said that I was to be the winner so how could I lose?" Neji asks himself. "The only things that Fate, whose real name is Destiny, controls are when people are born and when they die. Everything between is up to the person." Naruto says.

"How would you know? You don't have the all seeing eyes of the Hyuuga clan." Neji says. "I actually talked to her when she appeared in front of me when I was forging my two swords. She told me that she hates it when people use her power as a crutch for people who are too lazy to do anything to change their lives before they die." Naruto says.

 _ **(The rest of the Finals go's the same in Canon.)**_ _Gaara Chase: Naruto's POV:_

I was with Shikamari, Sakura, Shiko, and Pakkun, chasing after Sayuri and Gaara. Shikamari separated from the group to deal with our pursuers, and Shiko separated to deal with Kanakuro, which leaves Pakkun, Sakura, and me to deal with Gaara. We soon arrive at Gaara's location to see Gaara in stage two of Shukaku's Bijuu Cloak. _**"Naruto. You have to use my sword for this fight if you want to have a chance to win. I'll send you an image of where the seal on Gaara is. You need to get the sand away from there in order to absorb my power from her."**_ _"Alright Shukaku."_ I reply.

 _Time skip: three hours later: Third Person POV:_

It's been three hours since Naruto and Gaara started fighting with Naruto using Desert Blade, the sword with the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku's, power fused with it. Right now, Gaara is laying on Naruto's back fast asleep while Naruto is walking back to the village. _'I can't believe boss left me to this while he goes to fight Orochimaru.'_ The Naruto Shadow Clone thinks.

 _Meanwhile:_

Naruto Uzumaki, the real one, and Hiruzen Sarutobi are Orochimaru and the resurrected Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. "Why don't you just give it up Sarutobi-sensei? Even with Naruto-kun's help, you won't win. Naruto-kun isn't strong enough to face off against two of the Hokage." Orochimaru says. "*Chuckles.* It's funny Orochimaru. I mentioned I made two swords but I never said what I made them from." Naruto says while drawing two katana after taking off his trench coat and fedora.

"Say hello to Wolf's Fangs. Made from the fang of the Juubi no Ookami **(Ten-Tailed Wolf)** that was gifted to me by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. These are my most powerful swords. The reason for this is that they're capable of using _Mokuton_ , so I will be able to go toe to toe with the Shodaime." Naruto explains. _'Amazing. Those swords might just be more powerful than the Seven Swords of the Mist.'_ Hiruzen and Orochimaru think in tandem.

Naruto rushes the Shodaime and Nidaime and cuts their heads off and they turn to dust. "What? What happened?" Orochimaru asks. "That's one of the best abilities of Wolf's Fangs. Anything they kill is immediately sent to the Pure World and can't be resurrected, again, unless it's by me." Naruto explains. Hiruzen uses Orochimaru's shock to use the Reaper Death Seal to try and kill Orochimaru. When the Kusanagi is heading to Hiruzen's back, Naruto appears and snatches the sword out of the air and seals it away. "We'll miss you Hokage-sama." Naruto says seriously.

"I know my boy. As my last act as Hokage, I'm assigning you the A-Rank Mission of finding my successor." Hiruzen says. Orochimaru, who has lost use of his arms, had already fled. "I won't fail you." Naruto says. Hiruzen smiles before his heart stops. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, the Sandaime Kami no Shinobi, and the Sandaime Hokage has died with a smile on his face.

 _Time skip: one week later:_

Naruto and Jiraiya are walking into a bar when Jiraiya calls out to someone. "Hey Tsunade! We finally found you!" Naruto and Jiraiya sit down at the booth that Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato are sitting at. "Jiraiya? Great it's a reunion all we need now is Sarutobi-sensei and it's complete." Tsunade asks then says sarcastically. "So you met Orochimaru. Did he tell you that he tried to kill sensei?" Jiraiya says then asks. "I take it he succeeded then since he looked a little happy." Tsunade says. "Actually he failed. Sandaime-sama died from using the Reaper Death Seal to seal away Orochimaru's arms." Naruto speaks up. "And you would know this how?" Tsunade asks. "I was there. I used two swords that I forged to send Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama back to the Pure World after they were brought back using the _Summoning: Impure World Resurrection_." Naruto says.

 **Hope you all like this. I will say who all is in the harem at the moment. If you have any ideas please leave a review.**

 **Harem:**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Tenten**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Hanabi Hyuuga (Shippuden)**

 **Kurenai**

 **Yuugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Temari**

 **Fem! Kankuro**

 **Fem! Sasuke**

 **Fem! Gaara**

 **Ayame**


End file.
